What is Love, ge? (repost)
by shitsuka
Summary: (repost karena sempat dihapus oleh ffn T.T) Hanya fict ringan yang menceritakan tentang sesosok pemuda polos bermata panda dengan 'gege'nya yang kelewat tinggi itu. KrisTao/TaoRis. RnR? Warn Inside!


**What is Love, ge?  
**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : KrisTao  
**

**Length: Oneshoot**

**Warning: BxB/Shounen-ai/slash, Typo(s), Miss typo, Fluff**

**Disclaimer: Kris and Tao are belong to their self, God, and EXO.  
**

.

.

.

**Enjoy! :D**

.

.

.

Pemuda manis berambut _platinum_ itu nampak terduduk disofa di ruang tengah _dorm_ EXO dengan tampang serius memperhatikan telepon seluler pintar yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Alisnya berkedut. Bibirnya mengerucut imut. Nampak sedang menelaah suatu hal yang masih sangat baru untuknya.

Wu Yi Fan atau nama panggungnya Kris, keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah mengantuk. Berkali - kali lelaki yang memiliki julukan _**'tiang listrik EXO'**_ itu mengusap kedua kelopak matanya lalu menguap selebar – lebarnya.

Ketika ia melewati ruang tengah ia mendapati _baby_ pandanya sedang asik berkutat dengan telepon seluler pintar miliknya.

Alisnya berkedut. Hei? Kenapa _baby_ panda terlihat begitu serius seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu yang begitu menarik sampai _baby_ pandanya itu memasang ekspresi seserius itu?

Dengan langkah perlahan iya mendekati _baby_ pandanya itu lalu mengambil duduk tepat disebelah, Tao.

"Tao?" panggilnya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"_Gege_?" Huang Zi Tao, pemuda manis yang memilik lingkaran hitam di wajahnya itu menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap orang yang tadi memanggil namanya itu.

"Kenapa kau terlihat seserius itu eh? Dan omong - omong kemana member yang lain?" tanya Kris kemudian.

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Oh sungguh itu sangat menggemaskan bagi Kris.

"Eum.. Aku tidak memahami sesuatu yang tertulis disini ge~" Kemudian Tao mengerutkan dahinya sejenak berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Ah iya! Suho _ge_ dan Lay _ge_ tadi pergi bersama entah kemana, lalu Kai dan Kyungie _ge_ pergi bersama untuk membeli persediaan makanan, um.. Luhan _ge_ dan Sehun pergi jalan - jalan, Xiumin _ge_ dan Chen _ge_ entahlah Tao tidak tau mereka kemana.. Soalnya dari pagi mereka tidak kelihatan dan untuk Chanyeolie _ge_ dan Baekki _ge_ sepertinya mereka juga pergi jalan - jalan, _ge_," jelas Tao panjang lebar.

Kris menyeringai. _'Jadi aku dan Tao hanya berdua di dorm?'_

Oh tidak - tidak, Kris bukanlah orang yang mesum. Iya kok bukan, bukan sejak Tao menjelaskan bahwa mereka hanya berdua di dorm.

Kris berdeham lalu berucap lagi, "Lalu kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan mereka?"

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya dari telepon genggamnya lalu menatap wajah Kris. "Itu.. Habis Tao tidak ingin meninggalkan Kris _ge_ sendirian di dorm," Dan setelah berkata demikian Tao menundukan wajahnya lengkap dengan sepuhan merah menggoda di kedua pipinya.

Kris? Ia terlihat bahagia setelah mendengar penuturan Tao tadi.

"Tao.." panggil Kris. Tao yang sedari tadi menundukan kepalanya perlahan mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Kris.

"Ya _ge_?"

"Apa yang tak kau pahami dari bacaan yang kau baca di handphone mu itu?" tanyanya setelah ia mengingat bahwa sebelumnya Tao mengatakan bahwa ia kebingungan dengan sebuah kalimat yang ia baca.

"Itu.. Cinta itu apa _ge_?" tanya Tao tanpa basa basi.

Kris terdiam lalu memandang Tao dengan tatapan sendunya.

Jadi selama ini hubungan mereka ini apa? Jadi selama ini Tao tidak memahami hubungan apa yang mereka jalani? Jadi selama ini Tao pandanya itu tidak mencintai dirinya….. Tolong abaikan kalimat terakhir. Jika Tao nya tidak mencintainya, maka tidak mungkin kan dirinya akan 'melayani' dirinya jika setan mesum dalam dirinya sedang kumat? Jika Tao nya tidak men— Oke stop.

_So_? Mari kita ambil kesimpulan bahwa panda imutnya itu kelewat polos dan lugu jadi ia tidak memahami apa itu cinta.

Kris pemuda tampan yang memiliki tatapan tajam itu menghela napas dan kemudian secara perlahan ia memegang tangan Tao yang bebas, lalu tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Cinta itu seperti oksigen, baby,"

"Oksigen?" balas Tao dengan tampang tak mengertinya. Ia pun memiringkan sedikit wajahnya. Menunjukan bahwa ia benar – benar tak paham dengan maksud dari '_gege'_nya itu.

"Ya, setiap manusia memerlukan cinta seperti layaknya manusia membutuhkan oksigen. Dan kau tau? Cinta itu juga seperti udara karena cinta hanya bisa dirasakan namun tak bisa di sentuh..." Kris menjeda kata - katanya. Kemudian ia memperhatikan raut wajah Tao yang sepertinya sangat penasaran. Ia tersenyum sekilas lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa cinta itu seperti cokelat. Manis namun terkadang pahit. Manis ketika orang yang kau cintai membalas cintamu.." Kris mengangkat tangan sebelah kanannya untuk mengelus pipi tirus milik Tao. "Dan Pahit ketika orang kau cintai mencampakanmu,"

Tao, pemuda bermata panda itu masih menatap leader EXO-M dengan pandangan yang penuh keingintahuan. Sesekali ia berkedip polos sambil berusaha mencerna apa yang '_gege'_nya itu sampaikan.

"Kau tau _baby_? Banyak yang bilang cinta itu buta. Padahal sesungguhnya cinta itu tidak buta. Cinta yang tulus atau cinta yang sejati malah akan menuntun kita menjadi orang yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.."

Lagi. Kris menjeda kalimatnya. Perlahan namun pasti ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Tao. Dengan lembut ia mengecup kening milik Tao, lalu kecupannya turun ke kedua pipi tirus milik Tao, lalu berlanjut ke hidung bangir milik Tao dan akhirnya kecupan itu berhenti pada bibir merah muda itu.

Kris mengecup bibir pemuda yang ada di depannya dengan lembut. Hanya kecupan manis, tidak ada nafsu didalamnya. Yang ada hanyalah cinta. Setelahnya, ia melepas kecupan itu lalu mengumbar seulas senyum kepada pemuda yang sedang bersemu merah didepannya itu.

"Yang jelas, cinta itu adalah kau dan aku,"

Detik berikutnya kedua bibir itu kembali menyatu. Saling membagi perasaan cinta yang begitu besar didalamnya.

_"Saranghae Huang Zi Tao.. Aku mencintaimu.."_

_"Nado saranghae Kris gege.. Aku juga mencintaimu.."_

Dan hari itu menjadi hari libur termanis bagi Tao. Dan hari itu pula ia tahu bahwa Kris, yang merangkap sebagai _gege_ tersayangnya, naga tersayangnya, teman tersayangnya, leader tersayangnya dan namjachingu tersayangnya itu benar - benar mencintainya.

_**Wu Yi Fan mencintai Huang Zi Tao. Dan Huang Zi Tao mencintai Wu Yi Fan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_*Fin*_**

* * *

Pojokan author :

Oke saya tau ini pendek. Serius ini ide tiba – tiba nongol gitu aja pas saya lagi bengong xD

Bagaimana menurut anda? :3

Dan btw saya kangen sama abang keris xD saya kangen muka ngetrollnya di EXO :")

Sekian cuap – cuap saya~

Mind to review? :3


End file.
